Be My Valentine
by Ceelestine
Summary: Happy Valentine! oder auch nicht, wenn es nach Harry geht... R&R pleez
1. Chapter one: Hit me baby one more time

_Disclaimer:_ J.K. Rowling

_Pairing:_ Harry/Draco

_Warning:_ SLASH, OOC

Tja, nun ist es auch hier soweit... ich hab versucht es zu verbergen und es unterdrückt, aber es ist eine unabwendbare Tatsache, _dass ich auch mal Harry/Draco schreiben will/muss_ **gg **Ich bin ja noch nicht ganz sicher, ob ich auch das richtige tue, indem ich gerade mit dieser Story anfange, aber sie ist mir irgendwie ganz besonders ans Herz gewachsen.

Wie ein paar von euch schon anhand des Titels erraten haben werden spielt die Geschichte am... _ta-ta-ta-ta_ Valentinstag. Ja, sagt nichts! Der Valentinstag ist schon längst vorbei und es könnte so vielleicht ein wenig Unmut über das Ensemble und den Zusammengehörigkeitssinn aufkommen, aber Scheiß drauf jetzt oder nie **eg**

P.S.: "How to become gay in ten days" wird natürlich wie immer vorgesetzt und auch von "Me To You" wird es bald ein neues Chapter geben. Hoffe ich zumindest.

****

**Be My Valentine**

...

Chapter one****

..

_Ich liebe dich nicht, habe ich nie, werde ich nie, aber nun ja ich bestreite nicht, dass du heiß bist._

_._

Es gibt jene Tage an denen man sich nichts sehnlicher wünscht, als sie verschlafen zu dürfen.

Der Valentinstag war für Harry Potter schon immer einer dieser Tage gewesen. Ob Zauberer oder nicht, Peinlichkeiten ließen sich am 14. Februar nur gaaaanz schwer vermeiden und ihm war es bis jetzt noch gar nicht gelungen.

Zum Glück war er noch nie in die wirklich Bedrängnis gekommen eine Valentinskarte zu verschicken. Nicht einmal Cho Chang war ihm das wert gewesen, natürlich er war bis über beide Ohren in sie verknallt gewesen, doch den Mut aufzubringen und all seine Gefühle in eine winzige Karte zu fuzeln (an die Möglichkeit der singenden Kobolde wollte er nicht einmal denken) war ihm nie gelungen.

Harry war eher der ruhige Typ, der abwartete ob nicht vielleicht _ihm_ jemand eine Karte zusteckte. Aber bloß nicht so wie die arme Ginny das in der Zweiten versucht hatte. Uäh, was für ein Desaster. Auch für ihn. Gab es denn in ganz Hogwarts niemanden, der genug Intelligenz und Verstand besaß, um ihm seine Gefühle per Post und ohne großes Aufsehen mitzuteilen?

Ja, das klang jetzt wahrscheinlich so, als wäre Harry feig oder zumindest sehr arrogant gewesen, jedoch war es aus seiner Sicht nur reiner Selbstschutz, sich vor Valentinskarten zu grausen und selbst keine zu verschicken. So konnte man größeren Problemen leicht aus dem Weg gehen. Meistens jedenfalls...

...

„Harry, aufstehen!"

„Nngghhhh....nein, nicht jetzt...", nuschelte Harry leise zurück und vergrub sein Gesicht zwischen den Polstern.

„Es hat keinen Sinn, Harry, wir sind sowieso spät dran." Um seine Worte zu bekräftigen tippte Ron direkt neben Harrys Ohr auf seiner Armbanduhr herum. „Außerdem willst du doch nicht zu spät zum Frühstück kommen am Val-"

Mit einem Mal saß Harry, die Augen noch immer zusammengepresst, aufrecht im Bett. Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung griff er nach seiner Brille. „Danke, Ron."

„Ich wusste, das wirkt.", grinste Ron zufrieden und stemmte sich wieder von Harrys Bett hoch.

...

„Morgen, Ron. Harry, du siehst irgendwie so...", grüßte Hermione die beiden fröhlich, nun zumindest am Anfang des Satzes klang sie fröhlich, doch als sie Harry genauer betrachtete bildeten sich Sorgenfalten auf ihrer Stirn. „Hast du schlecht geschlafen?"

Harry ließ sich kommentarlos auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Tisches nieder. Er schenkte ihr nur einen _Frag nicht-_ Blick und begann besonders missmutig sich verschiedene Speisen auf den Teller zu schaufeln. Ron zog nur überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch und tauschte einen Blick mit Mione.

Die räusperte sich einmal bedächtig. „Hast du schon gesehen? Dieses mal hat Dumbledore sich wieder selbst übertroffen was den Kitsch betrifft." Sie zeigte etwas angewidert auf die Decke über ihnen. Die Sonne schien immer wieder zwischen ein paar vereinzelten Wolken hindurch und warf so ein außerordentlich „schönes" Licht auf die Wanddekorationen.

Man nehme Weihnachten und multipliziere es mit 50 Geburtstagspartys, am Ende stelle man sich das ganze in knallpink mit kleinen fliegenden Puten vor et voilà... die große Halle in Hogwarts.

Überall, unter und über, rechts und links neben den riesigen Buntglasfenstern kringelten sich die verschiedensten Girlanden, vorwiegend in Herzchenform. An den einzelnen Haustischen waren jeweils fünf winzige, knallpink angezogene Puten postiert, die sich einen Spaß damit trieben die müden Schüler mit nach Rosen riechenden Herzen zu bewerfen. Sogar der Lehrertisch war nicht verschont geblieben. Dumbledore grinste begeistert und zwinkerte im Sekundentakt jedem Schüler zu, McGongall dagegen rückte immer wieder ihren Hut zurecht, sie war ganz rot im Gesicht.

Der (fast) Einzige, dem der ganze Zirkus genauso auf die Nerven zu gehen schien wie Harry, war –Snape.

Seine Gesichtszüge wirkten noch missmutiger als sonst und es schien als habe er sich als Trotz extra nicht die Haare gewaschen. Als Harry bemerkte, dass Snape ihn ebenfalls ansah, wandte er seinen Kopf schnell wieder auf den mit Blumenbändern verzierten Gryffindortisch.

„Oh, wie süß...", kreischte Parvati schrill, als sie die Dekorationen im ganzen Raum erkannte. Lavender dicht hinter ihr wirkte nicht minder begeistert. Die beiden ließen sich laut tratschend neben Harry und Ron nieder und kamen augenscheinlich nicht um hin die ganze Zeit von der enormen Zahl ihrer bereits jetzt erhaltenen Karten zu schwärmen.

„Ich wette,", fauchte Mione, als sie ihre Bücher auf einen Stapel knallte und sich würdevoll erhob, „**keine** der beiden hat auch nur eine _einzige _Karte bekommen." Dann schritt sie, dicht gefolgt von Ron und Harry, die ihr nur nickend recht geben konnte, hinaus in die kühle Morgenluft. Der heutige Schultag würde mit Pflege magischer Geschöpfe beginnen.

...

„Moin...", knurrte Hagrid müde und wischte sich den letzten Rest Schlaf aus den Augen.

Es waren noch nicht viele Schüler versammelt, nur Harry, Ron Hermione und... Neville. Er stand komischerweise ganz abseits und schien besonders vertieft in die genaue Form und Farbe seiner Schuhe. Zur Begrüßung hatte er ihnen nur einen leises „Hi." zugemurmelt. Harry hatte jedoch beschlossen heute mal nicht das geringste Interesse an seinen Mitmenschen zu zeigen, dafür war seine Laune jetzt schon zu tief im Keller.

Auch Hagrid wirkte zu niedergeschlagen um wie sonst ein paar nette Worte mit den Dreien zu wechseln und so warteten sie stumm bis auch die letzten Slytherins sich zu Hagrid´s Hütte bequemt hatten; sprich: Malfoy und seine Affen.

„Oh, Entschuldigung für die Verspätung, _Professor_.", höhnte Malfoy und spie vor allem das letzte Wort wie Galle hervor. Auch nach zwei Jahren schien er sich noch nicht an Hagrid als Lehrer gewöhnt zu haben, geschweige den ihn zu akzeptieren.

Harry warf Mafloy nur einen kurzen "Du verschisse-"... Blick zu, bevor er sich wieder Hagrid widmete. Oder es zumindest versuchte.

Hagrid schüttelte nur schnell den Kopf und wandte sich dann ein letztes Mal schwer seufzend der gesamten Klasse zu. „Heute nehmen wir _Mojus_ durch." Unverständliches Raunen ging durch die Reihen der Schüler. Nur Hermione schien sich wieder bestens im Vorfeld informiert zu haben. Ihre Hand schnellte augenblicklich in die Höhe. Malfoys gemurmeltes: „War ja klar, Schlammblut.", ignorierte sie dabei gekonnt.

„Ja, Hermione.", sagte Hagrid und klang fast dankbar, dass ihm jemand die Arbeit abnahm noch mehr zu sprechen. Er wies mit einer einladenden Geste auf sie.

„Sie sind mit Erdhörnchen eng verwandt. Im Prinzip findet man sie überall, wo Erde ist. Sie sind weder giftig, noch stellen sie in irgendeiner anderen Art und Weise eine Plage oder Bedrohung dar. Sie werden sogar häufig für das Umpflügen von Gärten benützt, da ihre Nase auch die härteste Erde zu durchstoßen vermag." Hermione nickte um zu zeigen, dass sie fertig war.

„Stimmt genau.", gab Hagrid ihr ohne Widerworte recht. „Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor." Neidisches Gemurmel seitens der Slytherins.

Harry starrte unterdessen etwas verloren auf den schimmernden See, es war ganz still und nur wenn man ganz genau hinsah konnte man gelegentlich den Schatten des Riesekraken sehen. Nur entfernt drang Hagrids Stimme an sein Ohr, der brabbelte irgendwas von „suchen" und „witziges Spiel". Ja, genau...

Wenn er doch nur irgend etwas zum anlehnen gehabt hätte, Harry wäre sofort eingeschlafen. Zum einen dieses leichte Glitzern auf der Wasseroberfläche, dass ihn langsam aber sicher dazu zwang die Augen zu schließen... zum anderen war da dieser wunderbar sanfte Geruch.

Er war eigenwillig, nicht süßlich, sondern eher bitter, doch keineswegs unangenehm. Beinahe als hätte er einen eigenen Willen und fast es schien als würde der Geruch selbst immer wieder für ein paar Augenaufschläge verschwinden...Harry grummelte unwillig und streckte sich noch mehr in die Richtung, aus der er kam... und ja... der Gruch blieb doch konstant bestehen....

„Müde, Potty?"

Harry achtete nicht einmal genau darauf, wer das gesagt hatte, oder warum es ihm so einen wohligen Schauer den Rücken hinunter jagte, sondern nickte nur schwach.

„PROFESSOR,", schallte nur eine Sekunde später Malfoys aalglatte Stimme durch die Schülerschar, „Potter schläft!"

Augenblicklich war Harry wieder hellwach. Malfoy stand direkt neben ihm, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, die kalten Augen ruhig auf Hagrid gerichtet.

Hagrid schreckte kurz hoch. „Was?"

„Potter schläft!", wiederholte Malfoy kalt. „Und in der Schulordnung steht, dass Schlafen im Unterricht ein Regelverstoß ist, der mit zwanzig Minuspunkten für das Haus zu ahnden ist."

Hagrids schwarze Käferaugen wurden auf einmal ganz groß. Man konnte fast sehen, wie kleine Rädchen in seinem Kopf begannen sich immer schneller zu drehen. Er schien nach einer Möglichkeit zu suchen, Harry keine Punkte abziehen zu müssen...

Harry sah nur wutentbrannt zu Malfoy auf. Sein Schläfrigkeit von eben war ganz verschwunden, der angenehme Duft war auch weg... und es kümmerte ihn auch nicht. Blanker Zorn stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Dafür bezahlst du."

„Ach, tatsächlich?", zischte Malfoy ruhig aus dem Mundwinkel.

„Nun...", sagte Hagrid etwas hilflos, „Hast du wirklich geschlafen, Harry?" Etwas Enttäuschtes schwang undeutlich in seiner brummenden Stimme mit. Harry krampfte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Ja, er hatte irgendwie schon geschlafen, aber konnte er das jetzt einfach zugeben? Er spürte deutlich Malfoys stechenden Blick auf seinem Gesicht, doch er rührte sich nicht.

„Also, ich bin schon ziemlich müde,", antwortete Harry leiser als sonst. „Aber nein, geschlafen habe ich nicht." Es gab ihm einen kleinen Stich im Herzen Hagrid so direkt anzulügen, auf der anderen Seite musste er sich wieder das Grinsen verkneifen, weil Malfoy verloren hatte.

„Wusste ich doch.", donnerte Hagrid. „Feine Sache, Harry."

Danach redete Hagrid wieder normal weiter, Malfoy verschwand schnell zu seinen beiden Gorillas zurück und Harry blieb alleine stehen. Es war fast wie Sehnsucht...dieser wundervolle Geruch hatte sich in seinen Kopf gebrannt und schien ihn plötzlich nicht mehr loszulassen...nie mehr...

...

„Du hast geschlafen.", zischelte Hermione wutentbrannt. Direkt nach dem Ende der Stunde war sie von der ersten Reihe zu Harry in die Letzte herüber gewuselt, Ron im Schlepptau. Ron grinste nur über beide Ohren. „Dafür hast du Malfoy eins ausgewischt." Er nickte anerkennend und auch Harry musste grinsen.

Hermiones Mundwinkeln zuckten zwar verdächtig, doch eine Sekunde später hatte sie sich wieder voll unter Kontrolle. „_Egal_, du hast Hagrid angelogen." Der anklagende Tonfall ließ Harry wieder ernst werden.

„Ach, ich weiß, aber willst du vielleicht zwanzig Punkte verlieren und das nur wegen dieser kleinen widerlichen-"

Gerade eben stolzierte Malfoy geradezu hoheitsvoll an ihnen vorbei. Er warf Harry einen letzten „Na warte "- Blick zu und drehte sich dann endgültig um.

Dieser fürchterliche Zornknoten in Harrys Magen wurde dadurch nur noch größer.

„Vergiss ihn.", konterte Hermione, auch wenn sie sich dabei sehr beherrschen musste. „Es geht ums Prinzip, du hättest ehrlich sein müssen."

„Ja, genau, er wird sich's merken, Mione.", fuhr Ron ihr dazwischen. „Aber für heute belassen wir´s mal bei der kleinen Notlüge."

...

**t.b.c.**

Ja, okay, soviel ist noch nicht passiert, aber das kommt noch im nächsten (und höchstwahrscheinlich sowieso wieder) letzten Kapitel. Hinterlasst bitte ein paar **reviews**.


	2. Chapter two: Killing me softly

_Disclaimer:_ J.K. Rowling

_Warning:_ SLASH -- woraus sich resultiert: OOC

_Pairing:_ Harry/Draco..vorläufig

Ach, bäh!

Ich hatte alles so schön geplant, zwei Kapitel, ein nettes Happy-End und jetzt...BAMMM!...alles für den Arsch. Ich hatte nämlich dummerweise eine bessere Idee und die wirft mein ganzes bisheriges Konzept auf den Haufen. Nix mit zwei Kapiteln, nix mit Happy-End. Argh.

Ich hasse es, wenn ich schon eine Idee habe und plötzlich kommt mir eine viel bessere, eine die individuell und neu und gut und schön ist. Aber so schwer zu schreiben. **quengel **Ich habe also schlicht zwei Möglichkeiten, die wesentlich schlechtere Idee nehmen und unglücklich dahin siechen oder alles umschreiben, auf ein gutes Ende hoffen und doch nur wieder unglücklich dahin siechen, weil es keinen Arsch interessiert...

...

**Lieben Dank an die acht reviewer, ihr seid die Süßesten der Süßen.**

Kynny (Danke, danke für deine Überlegung dich umzubenennen, ein sehr schöner Ansporn.), Ella Mortensen (ähm..ähm...ja genau ich meinte Put**t**en...), Fee-der-Nacht (Rache ist zuckersüß und dauert eben manchmal so quälend laaaange...), zyanid, Dea Draconis (Nun, ich werte deine fohlgeformte Aussage, die diese Geschichte präzise am Nerv trifft, als Kompliment?!), Ashumaniel, Unbreakabel (Siehe oben angeführten Mini-Wutausdruch) und yas.

**Be My Valentine **

...

Chapter two

..

_Nicht du solltest ihn zwingen, aber vielleicht zwingt ihn ja eine besondere Situation._

**.**

„Oh, ihr bösen Mädchen, ihr...", kicherte Lavender ungehalten, warf ihr Haar immer wieder gebieterisch in den Nacken und zwinkerte dreimal so oft, wie es eigentlich vonnöten gewesen wäre.

„Das könnt ihr doch nicht machen.", zwitscherte sie und Harry drückte seinen Zeigefinger noch fester an sein Ohr. Jetzt war ihr Quietschen zumindest gedämpft. Hermione, die sich partout nicht einkriegen konnte über „diese unverschämten dummen Weiber" tat ihr übriges um Harry taub für Lavenders Ausbruch zu machen.

Er hatte jetzt wirklich nicht die Nerven sich mit diesen Hintergrundgeräuschen herumzuschlagen.

Sein Kopf pochte und tat weh und das alles war irgendwo wieder mal Malfoys Schuld. Der Slytherin war es schließlich gewesen, der ihn aus seinen Träumen, aus dem herrlichen Geruch, aus der friedlichen Ruhe gerissen hatte. Aber das war ja so typisch für diese Schlange gewesen, wahrscheinlich hatte er irgendwie gespürt, was Harry gerade gefühlt hatte und daraufhin postwendend beschlossen es ihm zu vermiesen. Wie immer.

„Oh Himmel,", fluchte Ron und drehte sich noch ein Stück weiter zu Harry um, „warum war ich nur so ein Idiot und hab mich neben sie gesetzt. Warum ich? _Warum_?"

„Ich glaube es einfach nicht!", keifte Mione und ihr Griff um den Kürbissaftkrug verstärkte sich bedenklich. „Seit geschlagenen zwanzig Minuten tut sie nun so, als würde es sie tatsächlich stören, dass Parvati dieses Date mit Dean vereinbart hat. Dabei hab ich gestern im Bad noch gehört, wie sie Parvati wie einen Schlosshund angeheult hat ihn danach zu fragen." Sie schnaubte angewidert und warf ihnen einen tadelnden Blick à la Professor McGongall zu.

„Harry, hilf mir, ich höre sie noch immer über die Farbe ihres Tangas tuscheln.", jammerte Ron und rutschte dabei fast auf Harrys Schoss. Harry sah seinen Freund nur mitleidig an, denn Platz machen konnte und wollte er nicht... neben ihm saß Colin Creevey.

„Sieh dir mal meinen Tischnachbarn an.", zischte Harry und deutete unauffällig auf den kleinen blonden Jungen neben ihm.

„Er ist _zartrose_.", hauchte Ron bestürzt und ließ seinen Kopf auf den Tisch plumpsen. „Jetzt muss ich mir das vorstellen..."

„Oh Papperlapapp,", sagte Hermione mit erhobener Stimme und schlug mit der Faust auf Tisch. Lavender und Parvati fuhren erschrocken ein Stück auseinander und sahen Hermione eine Sekunde lang nur stumm an. „Miony...Süße..", begann Lavender dann vorsichtig und streckte ihre Hand noch Hermiones aus.

„Uh, schwerer Fehler.", nuschelte Ron von der Tischplatte aus her und schüttelte andeutungsweise den Kopf.

...

...

Normalerweise war es vollkommen untypisch für Slytherins während dem Essen über wichtige Dinge zu reden.

Nicht, weil sie nichts zu besprechen gehabt hätten, sondern vielmehr weil jeder jeden belauschte. Slytherin-Tradition. Niemand war sicher.

Doch heute war Valentinstag. Ein besonderer Tag. Jener Tag an dem _es_ passieren sollte.

Also, hatte Draco L. Malfoy zweckmäßig dafür gesorgt, dass niemand sein Gespräch mit Blaise Zabini, seines Zeichens ebenfalls Fünftklässler in Slytherin und noch dazu ein...ja, man konnte fast sagen...Freund, belauschen würde. Während die anderen Slytherins sich in der Sicherheit wiegten, dass ihr Prinz und dessen Hofnarr nur über Belanglosigkeiten redeten, hatten die beiden die Gelegenheit alles Dingende zu besprechen...

„Fast hättest du ihn soweit gehabt. Dieses Mal war es wirklich knapp, Dray.", sagte Blaise Zabini und schaufelte sich noch mehr Kartoffeln auf den randvollen Teller. „Aber, was ich nicht ganz verstehe, warum hast du ihn dann doch noch verpfiffen?"

Draco schnalzte ungeduldig mit der Zunge, verschränkte seine Hände vor der schmalen Brust und sagte mit erschreckend gefasster und ruhiger Stimme. „Blaise, ich kann ja mit tödlicher Sicherheit behaupten, dass du intelligenter bist, als die beiden hier, „ er nickte Crabbe und Goyle zu, die jedoch beide davon nichts bewusst mitbekamen „ und doch beschleicht mich gerade der Verdacht, dass du etwas an meinem Plan noch nicht ganz durchschaut haben könntest." Er warf einen eiskalten Blick hinüber zum Gryffindortisch. Potter saß dort, das Gesicht auf eine Hand gestützt, seelenruhig, nichts ahnend.

„Genauso wenig wie, dass die Unsitte mich „Dray" zu nennen, dich deinem Grab erheblich näher bringt.", fügte er fast flüsternd hinzu und wandte seinen Blick dann wieder Blaise zu.

„Doch, doch!", widersprach Blaise heftig. „Alles klar, Dray, ich meine ist doch absolut logisch, jemanden zuerst zu becircen und ihn anschließend ans Messer zu liefern. Find ich voll gut!" Es hätte wohl sarkastisch geklungen, wenn Blaise dabei nicht noch immer die Hälfte seines Mittagessens im Mund gehabt hätte.

„Hör**.**auf**.**mich**.**Dray**.**zu**.**nennen**.**", knurrte Draco, sichtlich um Fassung bemüht. Er wollte nicht hier in der großen Halle vor allen losbrüllen.

Er wusste ja, dass Blaise dieses Mal wirklich recht hatte. Es war dumm gewesen, gerade da aufzuhören, wo er von seinem Ziel sprichwörtlich nur noch einen Millimeter entfernt gewesen war. Aber was half es, es zu leugnen?

„Gib´s zu, du hast _Angst _bekommen.", kicherte Blaise und lehnte sich ganz nah zu Draco.

„Niemals.", konterte Draco gelassen und rümpfte die Nase.

„Es ist ja nicht so, als wäre es eine...", Blaise gestikulierte herum, um das treffende Wort zu finden, „...eine _Schande_ wäre, in einen Gryffindor verliebt zu sein..." Er lächelte sanft.

Und zu seiner enormer Überraschung erwiderte Draco dieses Lächeln. Zuckersüß, kleine Grübchen bildeten sich auf den blassen Wangen, ließen ihn strahlen und es war als säße ein anderer Mensch vor Blaise Zabini.

Nun, dachte Blaise etwas säuerlich bei sich, er ist ja nicht ohne Grund so heiß begehrt.

„Du musst es ja wissen...", sagte Draco plötzlich, das Grinsen verschwand wieder von seinem Gesicht und ein seltsam, bösartiges Glitzern erhellte nun seine grauen Augen. „Also, welchem Gryffindor bläst du nun einen?"

Welche Ironie, dass alle anderen Slytherinss ohne nennenswerte Reaktionen weiteraßen. Als hätten sie nichts gehört...äh ja...hatten sie ja auch nicht...

Blaise zögerte einen Moment, biss sich auf seine blasse Unterlippe, warf einen nervösen Blick rüber zum Gryffindortisch, dann schmunzelte er. „Im Grunde niemanden. Ein bisschen Veritaserum und..._Weasel_ war gleich viel offener."

Draco hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. Jedoch nicht weil er überrascht war, nein, er wusste nur, dass Blaise wohl ein kleines Detail „vergessen" hatte.

„Nun...", fügte Blaise, etwas errötet hinzu, „Ich leugne nicht, das _blasen_ eine unserer elementaren Lieblingsbeschäftigungen zu zweit war..."

Dracos Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig, aber er beherrschte sich. Wie immer.

Blaise atmete tief ein und aus. Draco würde nichts gegen Ron sagen, also doch würde er schon, nur eben nicht über die kleine Nebensächlichkeit, dass er ihn von Gelegenheit zu Gelegenheit mit solch animal--...wie auch immer... vögelte. „Also, was ist jetzt mit Potter?", erkundigte er sich und machte einen letzten Schluck von seinem Kürbissaft.

„Freiwillig würde er nie...", begann Draco und sah Blaise vielsagend an.

„Verstehe. Verstehe.", nickte der andere.

„Ich könnte ihn zwingen."

„Tu es lieber nicht,", winkte Blaise sofort ab, „dass wäre keine Liebe, es wäre eine Vergewaltigung...im weitersten Sinn.", Er sah überprüfend zu Harry hinüber. Ron beugte sich aber wirklich _sehr_ weit zu ihm rüber, das musste doch nicht sein, nicht wahr?

„Es würde eher sterben, als..."

Und unhöflicherweise unterbrach Blaise Draco schon wieder. „Lass mir einen Moment Zeit..."

Draco schnaubte verächtlich. „Oh, bitte Zabini, tu nicht so als wärst du besonders intelligent. Ich meine, viel mehr Möglichkeiten gibt es ohnehin nicht mehr, entweder _ich_ zwinge ihn oder..."

„**Oh**!"

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?", fuhr Draco seinen Freund unwillig an.

Ein versonnenes Grinsen erschien auf Blaises Gesicht. „Nicht _du _solltest ihn zwingen, aber vielleicht zwingt ihn ja eine gewisse _Situation_ dazu sich dir zu nähern."

...

...

„Hast du ihre Augen gesehen?"

„Ist mir nicht entgangen."

„Hast du ihre Hände gesehen, wie die zitterten."

„Jepp."

„Cool, oder?"

„Mäßig."

„Ach was. Du fandest es doch auch cool. Endlich lässt sie mal bei anderen die Oberlehrerin raushängen...", grinste Ron begeistert und klatschte mit diebischer Freude in die Hände.

„Ron, sie war ziemlich sauer, daran fand ich eigentlich nichts komisch.", erwiderte Harry zugeknöpft und ging einen Schritt schneller Richtung Kerker. Seltsam, er konnte sich nicht erinnern, sich jemals wissentlich zu Snapes Unterricht beeilt zu haben.

„Ach, hab dich nicht so, schon klar, es war ne ernste Sache, blabla...aber im Grunde doch arschwitzig..."

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. „So solltest du aber nicht über deine _Zukünftige_ reden."

Ron versteifte sich augenblicklich. „Zukünftige?"

„Jaaa.", sagte Harry überdeutlich. „Da läuft doch was, das wissen wir alle...keine Chance es zu leugnen."

„Zwischen Hermione Granger und mir?", fragte Ron ehrlich überrascht und blieb stehen. Seine Augen hatten nun die doppelte Größe, so erschüttert war er wohl.

„Nein, zwischen Dumbledore und mir...natürlich zwischen Mione und dir..."

„Also, sicherlich nicht.", schnaubte Ron. Sie hatten nun die Kerker erreicht und ihre Stimme hallten ungewöhnlich laut auf den alten Steinmauern wieder. Die Schatten glitten neben ihnen her und verliehen der ganzen Situation einen unheimlichen Touch.

„Was?", fragte Harry und verlangsamte seine Schritte wieder. Ron und Mione. Das war wie ein Naturgesetz, wie das Amen im Gebet, schon seit der Vierten –wenn nicht noch früher- hatte das gesamte Gryffindorhaus den handfesten Verdacht gehabt, dass die beiden was miteinander hatten. Bestätigungen gab es nie, aber Harry war ein besserer Beobachter, als man ihm zutraute.

„Also, bevor ich was mit Mione anfange, da..." Ron schien nach einem rechten Vergleich zu suchen.

„Da fängst du eher eine homosexuelle Beziehung mit einem Slytherin an, Weasel...", vervollständigte eine schneidende Stimme hinter ihnen den Satz des Rothaarigen. Ohne sich umzudrehen _roch_ Harry förmlich wer da hinter ihm stand.

Ron fuhr rasch herum. Sein Gesicht hatte innerhalb einer Sekunde zur Farbe einer Tomate gewechselt. Komisch, oder?

„Malfoy, du...", zischte er und ballte seine Hände warnend zu Fäusten, doch Harry war um einiges schneller. Im umdrehen zog er (man stelle sich eine Mischung aus _Blade_ und _Matrix_ vor; harhar) seinen Zauberstab und zielte damit direkt auf Dracos flache Brust. In seinem Hinterkopf hatte Harry schon einen sehr netten Fluch für Malfoy zurechtgelegt, als kleine Rache...

Draco schien im ersten Moment viel zu überrascht um überhaupt irgendwie zu reagieren. Er starrte nur auf die Spitze von Harry Zauberstab. Sein eigener war vollkommen vergessen.

„Na Malfoy, endlich mal sprachlos?", fragte Harry lässig. Ron neben ihm lachte triumphierend auf.

Dracos Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Leg den Zauberstab weg und ich mach dich richtig sprachlos." In seiner Stimme schwang Hass, Verachtung, Neid, Zorn...und...

„Vergiss es!", zischte Harry ohne weiter über Malfoys Worte nachzudenken. Der Zorn pochte in seinem Kopf, Farben blinkten vor seinen Augen, endlich, endlich hatte er Malfoy mal so richtig am Arsch... sprichwörtlich... Er würde sich um nichts in der Welt diese einmalige Chance entgehen lassen.

Draco war zugegebenermaßen überrascht von Potters schneller Reaktion. Er hätte gewettet, dass er ihn schlagen würde. Mit der Faust. Blutig prügeln. Nicht, dass er es soweit hätte kommen lassen, aber versucht hätte das Narbengesicht es sicherlich.

„Angst, Malfoy?", fragte Ron fast zärtlich, doch der Hass klang nur zu leicht unterschwellig mit.

„_Furunkulus_", rief Harry und ein grünlicher Blitz stob aus Harry Zauberstab, der Ruck ging durch Harrys gesamten Körper. In diesen Zauber hatte er all seine Wut gelegt, niemand, wirklich niemand hatte einen Fluch mehr verdient, als Draco –Arschkreatur- Malfoy. Er sollte einmal für das bezahlen, was er seinen Mitmenschen tagtäglich antat –was er Harry täglich antat.

Als er sich wieder vollkommen aufgerichtet und auf die Stelle starrte auf der vor Sekunden noch Malfoy gestanden hatte – stockte ihm der Atem.

Malfoy lag bewusstlos am Boden, aber keine Furunkel übersäten sein Gesicht, es war glatt und blass wie immer. Harry runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Warum hatte es nicht geklappt?

„Warum...", begann Ron, doch dann wurde er auf einmal ganz ruhig. Sein Blick konzentrierte sich starr auf Malfoys Brust. Sekunden verstrichen, dehnten sich ins Unermessliche, bis Ron wieder aufsah.

Er war bleich und etwas zutiefst erschrockenes lag in seinem Blick.

„Harry, er...er atmet nicht mehr."

...

**t.b.c.**

**räusper räusper** Was soll ich sagen? Es ist zu perfekt für einen Cliffhanger...**eg ** Hinterlasst büdde ein paar **REWUS**, dann geht´s gaaanz flott weiter...


	3. Chapter three: What a feeling

_Disclaimer:_ J.K. Rowling

_Pairing:_ Harry/Draco **stolz nick**

_Warning:_ SLASH – OOC

Eigentlich...tja eigentlich hatte ich die Story schon ein bisschen aufgegeben, da einfach keine gute Idee – oder was auch immer ich als solche betitle – kommen wollte, also hab ich mich erst mal nur an meine Remus/Sirius Geschichte gehalten **mit den augenbrauen wackel**, aber jetzt da mich so ein wundervolles Bunnylein regelrecht angesprungen ist, musste ich es sofort niederschreiben.

Sorry, dass ihr warten musstet!

Ich hoffe jetzt nur noch, dass ich diese Idee tatsächlich bis zum Ende durchhalte, da ich bisweilen dazu neige in dieser Hinsicht etwas sprunghaft vorzugehen ;)

**Knuffs und Knutscher an:**

Kynny (Nya, schätze mal du bist gegen meine Cliffhanger schon bis zu einem gewissen Grad abgehärtet. **grins**), Dea Draconis (Am Ende habe ich –war bei mir sowieso zu erwarten- natürlich einen ganz anderen Plot genommen **drop**.), Angie (Na ja, ich bemühe mich die Fehler weitestgehend auszumerzen.), vampiry (Okay, flott stimmt nicht ganz.), bloody Death Eater (Dazu sag ich nur: Todgeglaubte leben länger. **gg**), Deedochan, Ashumaniel, LuckyShadow, Baerchen23 (Musst nicht flehen. **erröt**), kaefer, Unbreakabel, Manya (Schockt dich das wirklich?), Lady Dione und Alenia.

**Thanx!**

**BE MY VALENTINE**

...

Chapter three

..

_Todgeglaubte leben länger...und küssen besser._

.

„Was?", fragte Harry mit einer Mischung aus Abscheu und Unglauben in der Stimme. Er trat einen Schritt auf Ron – und Malfoy – zu.

Ron deutete mit zittrigem Zeigerfinger unnötigerweise auf Malfoy. „Sieh ihn dir an, er ist schon ganz blass."

...

Harry kam nicht umhin leise auf zuschnauben. „Das ist er doch immer!"

Ron warf ihm einen besorgten Blick aus den großen blauen Augen zu. „Wir sollten Hilfe holen, oder?" Klar, ein bisschen _Wir-ärgern-Malfoy-bis-aufs-Blut_ spielen war schon okay, aber das hier – oi, das ging definitiv einen Schritt zu weit.

„Er simuliert.", sagte Harry betont ruhig, obschon in das ungute Gefühl beschlich, dass er sich eventuell irrte.

„Teufel, dann simuliert er aber gut.", murmelte Ron mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Harry. Er stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und schüttelte den Kopf, was ihm erschreckenderweise einen sehr ähnlichen Gesichtsausdruck wie Mrs. Weasley verlieh.

Harry konzentrierte sich ein paar Augenblicke auf Dracos schmale, von einem dunklen Pullover verdeckte, Brust – nichts bewegte sich.

...

Panik floss sofort wie heiße Glut durch Harrys Körper, pochte dem eigenen Blut in den Adern gleich und beschleunigte seinen Atem rapide.

...

„Ich glaube, es wäre doch besser, du würdest...na du weißt schon...Hilfe holen.", sagte Harry und schluckte hart. Ron sah ihn kurz von der Seite an, er öffnete bereits den Mund, um zu widersprechen, doch dann wandte sich sein Blick wieder Malfoy zu.

„Okay."

Harry nickte. Rons Umhang streifte leicht seinen Rücken, als dieser an ihm vorbei, wieder die Treppen hoch lief. Ein paar Sekunden lang hörte Harry nur auf Rons immer leiser werdende Schritte – dann war es still.

...

Mit einem Erschaudern zwang sich Harry näher auf Malfoy zu zugehen. Er starrte einfach auf den leblosen Jungenkörper unter sich – in ihm selbst brannte ein erbitterter Kampf.

...

Auf der einen Seite sein Herz, dass ihm riet, Malfoy wie jeden anderen zu behandeln und sich gefälligst so gut es ihm möglich war, um ihn zu kümmern...entgegen all den Dingen, die der Slytherin ihm über die Jahre angetan hatte

– Und auf der anderen Seite diese winzige –und oh so mächtige- Stimme, die ihm sagte, er sollte diese Ratte am besten hier verkommen lassen. Verdient hätte er es ja, dass würde im Nachhinein niemand bezweifeln...

Okay..._fast_ niemand...Harry Potter eben schon...

...

Widerwillig seufzte Harry auf, er konnte es nicht! Er konnte nicht einmal Draco Malfoy einfach so am Boden liegen lassen, also kniete er sich ohne große Umschweife neben den Rivalen.

_Sogar als Toter bringt er mir nur Ärger_, dachte Harry verbittert, als er in das blasse Gesicht des anderen Jungen starrte.

Nach einen Sekunden des Zögerns hob Harry seine rechte Hand und presste Zeigefinger und Mittelfinger –zugegeben etwas grob- gegen Dracos Hals...er wollte sicher sein, dass dieser Mistkerl nicht doch noch... Einen Moment war er fest davon überzeugt, dass Draco nun einfach aufspringen und ihn anbrüllen würde –oder zumindest verprügeln...

Doch Malfoy blieb liegen. **Tot.**

...

Harry zog seinen Arm zurück und musste sich beherrschen um nicht aus reiner Boshaftigkeit seine Finger angewidert an seinem Umhang abzuwischen.

Er beugte sich ein Stück nach vorne, sein Atem blies über Malfoy blasse Haare. Seine Hände stützte er links und rechts neben dessen Schultern ab. Er musste sicher gehen.

Ohne lange zu fackeln pustete er einmal kräftig direkt auf Dracos Augen. Doch erneut rührte sich nichts.

„Fein.", murmelte Harry ergeben.

Die Tatsache, dass das dann wirklich Dracos Tod bedeutete, realisierte er nicht, oder ließ es einfach nicht zu. So hatte er es auch bei Cedric Diggory gemacht, die Macht der Verdrängung war nicht zu unterschätzen.

...

Sein Kopf ruckte noch ein Stück weiter vor, nun war nur noch Zentimeter von Dracos Nasenspitze entfernt, er konnte nicht genau sagen warum er es tat, wahrscheinlich lag es nur daran, dass er Malfoy durch seine -wohl nicht unbedingt zu erwartende- Handlung doch noch aus seinem Dauerschlaf reißen wollte.

Harrys Finger begannen ungeduldig neben Dracos linker Schulter zu trommeln, da stimmte etwas nicht, er _wusste_ es.

Malfoy lebte, er war wie Unkraut oder irgendwelche lästigen Bakterien, sie verfolgten dich ein Leben lang und starben immer nach dir. Um nichts in der Welt, würde Draco Malfoy sterben, dazu war sein Drang Harry Schaden zu zufügen doch viel zu groß.

Noch näher.

...

Okay, nun war diese plötzliche Nähe sehr beunruhigend, er konnte Dracos helle Wimpern zählen...oder sein Gesicht nach Make-up –Himmel, niemand war so blass- absuchen...oder ihm in die Nase beißen..._oder aber_..._ihn küssen_...

...

**Oops.**

Ein Zucken der Furcht durchfuhr Harry, als er realisierte, was er da gerade gedacht hatte. Verdammt, das musste wohl der Schock oder irgend so was gewesen sein. Zurück wich er trotzdem nicht.

Sein Atem strich nun direkt über Malfoys bleiche Lippen.

Er spürte etwas seltsames seinen Rücken hinauf kriechen, langsam, fast behutsam, es war der Ekel...absoluter Ekel vor Malfoy...oder doch eher Angst? In Gedanken versuchte Harry dieses eklige Zeug von seinem Rücken zu wischen...aber es blieb dort, saugte sich regelrecht fest.

Und wanderte dann noch weiter hinauf, bis zu Harrys Nacken, wo es sanft seine Haare berührte und durchfuhr.

...

Es dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit bis Harry Potter bewusst wurde, dass dieses Etwas...eine Hand war..._Malfoys Hand_...Bevor Harry auch nur noch einmal einatmen konnte, verstärkte sich der Griff um seinen Nacken und er wurde hinunter gezogen.

Zu Dracos Lippen.

Seine Armen sanken unter diesem plötzlichen Druck zusammen und er fiel fast vornüber auf Dracos Gesicht. Seine eigenen Lippen lagen nun fest gepresst auf Malfoys, der die Augen noch immer starr geschlossen hatte.

Harrys Augen unterdessen waren vor Panik weit aufgerissen, ein unangenehmes Gefühl der Taubheit legte sich über seine Lippen und machte ihn augenscheinlich immun gegen jeglichen Sinnesreiz.

...

Malfoys Hand grub sich, wenn möglich noch fester in Harrys Nacken...und das tat weh. Es wirkte wie eine direkte Ohrfeige, was immer Harry hier tat, es war falsch, _so falsch_...

Mit einem schnellen Ruck riss er sich von Malfoy los, wich gut einen halben Meter auf den Knien von dem anderen Jungen zurück. Noch immer fühlten sich seine Lippen an, als würden sie gar nicht wirklich zu seinem Körper gehören.

...

Jäh erinnerte er sich an seinen ersten Kuss letztes Jahr unter dem Mistelzweig. Cho Changs Kuss war viel sanfter, weicher und...nasser gewesen.

...

Malfoys Augen waren seltsam unfokussiert, als könnte er Harry nicht deutlich erkennen, nur eine schemenhafte Gestalt, seine eigenen Lippen waren nun blutrot. Er stützte sich auf seinen Händen auf.

Im ersten Moment überkam Harry der Impuls, dass er Malfoy schlagen, treten, beißen wollte...was auch immer, Hauptsache es tat ihm wirklich, **wirklich** weh. Doch dann, wie eine gewaltige Welle drang eine neue Idee in seinen Kopf...

...

„Wie krank bist du denn, Malfoy?", fauchte Harry mit krächzender Stimme und sah angewidert zu Boden. Er hörte Draco tief und ruhig einatmen, dann –

...

Schritte, die erstaunlich schnell näher kamen.

Automatisch hob Harry seinen Kopf und sah wie Schatten auf der gegenüberliegenden Wand immer länger wurden, bis schließlich Ron um die Ecke geschossen kam. Er war knallrot im Gesicht und starrte fassungslos zu Draco.

Und er war nicht alleine.

...

„Was-?", begann Snape, seinerseits kalkweiß im Gesicht und Harry erlebte das wohl erste und einzige Mal, dass sein Zaubertranklehrer wirklich sprachlos war.

Innerhalb kürzester Zeit aber, fing sich Snape wieder und schürzte die Lippen. „Sie wissen, dass wir bereits Unterricht haben?" Kälte, nichts als Kälte lag in seiner Stimme.

Harry nickte. Er sah nicht, was Draco tat.

...

„Wenigstens etwas, Potter – Nichtsdestotrotz sehe ich mich bedauerlicherweise gezwungen, ihnen _ein paar_ Punkte abzuziehen, für das zu spät kommen, versteht sich.", säuselte Snape, wie üblich aalglatt. Ron stöhnte halb wütend, halb zu Tode erschöpft, er lehnte vornüber und hatte die Hände auf den Knien abgestützt.

„Das macht dann zwanzig Punkte Abzug; jeweils zehn fürs sie und Mr. Weasley.", fuhr Snape ruhig fort und trat auf Draco zu, der noch immer blass und mit roten Lippen am Boden saß, „Und weitere zwanzig Punkte für das Belästigen anderer Schüler."

Harry biss sich fest auf die Lippen, doch es half nichts. „Er hat mich belästigt, Sir." Und das war die volle Wahrheit.

Etwas in Snapes Augen blitzte gefährlich, den Blick nicht von Harry abwendend, reichte er Draco eine Hand, die dieser nach kurzem Zögern auch annahm. „Mr. Malfoy, haben sie Mr. Potter in irgendeiner Form belästigt oder gar _beleidigt_?" Der unterschwellige Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme ließ Harry noch mehr kochen.

„Nein, Sir.", antwortete Draco, dessen Stimme mindestens genauso krächzig wie Harrys klang.

„Mhm...", machte Snape nachdenklich, „...ich bin eher geneigt, Mr. Malfoy zu glauben." Dann schritt er wieder zurück zu den Treppen, Draco ging dicht hinter ihm. Harry wagte es nicht ihn direkt an zu sehen... obwohl er ihm nur den Rücken zugewandt hatte.

„Sie werden dem heutigen Zaubertrankunterricht fernbleiben...aber ich bin sicher Miss Granger wird ihnen beim Nachholen des gelernten Stoffes gerne behilflich sein.", zischte Snape, ohne sich umzudrehen, bevor Malfoy und er endgültig verschwanden.

Witzigerweise hörte man ihre Schritte überhaupt nicht.

...

Ron schnalzte wütend mit der Zunge und kniete sich neben Harry.

„War klar, dass er uns wieder _ein paar_ Extrapunkte abzieht. - Dummerweise ist er mir noch im Kerker über den Weg gelaufen und wollte natürlich auf der Stelle wissen, warum du und ich nicht zum Unterricht erschienen sind.", verteidigte er sich rasch und sah Harry dann vorsichtig in die Augen, „Was ist hier eigentlich zwischen euch passiert? Er hat dich doch nicht verflucht oder so, nicht wahr?"

Harry schüttelte resignierend den Kopf. Im Moment waren seine Gedanken irgendwo im Nirgendwo, es war sehr schwer sich auf Rons Stimme zu konzentrieren und ihm dann auch noch eine ordentliche Antwort zu geben. Er räusperte sich leise.

„Ich wollte sicher gehen, ob ich nicht doch einen Puls fühle– und dann, dann ist er einfach aufgewacht und hat...hat mich..."

In seinem Herzen brannte das Verlangen Ron alles zu erzählen und gleichzeitig dieses Geheimnis ewig für sich zu behalten.

...

„Was?", fragte Ron weiter.

„Hat mich...einfach gepackt und von sich geschleudert. Er war wohl nur bewusstlos.", redete Harry sich schnell raus und ließ sich von Ron auf die Beine helfen. Seine Knie waren ganz wackelig und er stützte sich unauffällig auf Rons Schulter ab.

„Mag sein, Harry, aber Bewusstlose atmen noch. Und ich garantiere dir Malfoy hat nicht mehr geatmet.", sagte Ron kopfschüttelnd als die beiden die ersten paar Treppen hinauf stiegen. „Er hat sicher nur simuliert und auf den richtigen Moment gewartet dir eins aus zu wischen. Ich meine, es gibt sicher ein paar gute Sprüche, die dafür sorgen, dass es wirklich echt aussieht – wirklich so als wäre man tot."

...

„Wäre typisch Slytherin.", fügte Harry leise hinzu. Seine Lippen waren mittlerweile nicht mehr taub, jetzt lag ein etwas bitterer Nachgeschmack auf ihnen –bedenklicherweise kein sehr unangenehmer.

**t.b.c.**

Okay, ist nicht unbedingt das längste Chap überhaupt, ich hoffe trotzdem auf euer Feedback.

**Reviews wären phantastisch.**


End file.
